A Father's Letter
by CoolColorOfPink
Summary: Late one night before the curse Charming writes a letter to Emma.
1. Chapter 1

Charming hated this time of day. It was just after everything else had been dealt with. The castle was quite , peaceful and he could not put off the mountain of paperwork any longer.

Always being the Shepard at heart he preferred to be on his feet, busy with... Well anything other than paperwork.

Snow had dealt with some of it when when they had first married. Nowadays she was too tired this time of night, her pregnancy coming further along, plus the extra added stress wasn't helping matters.

Charming let out a sigh, the situation with the Queen was getting to both of them but he worried about Snow. He could see it in her eyes each day that passed. He hoped that Geppetto would finish the magic tree soon. The quicker he got Snow and the baby into the wardrobe the better. He could deal with what comes after as long as his wife and daughter were safe.

Daughter. The sound of that word sounded almost foreign to him. The day he had found out about Emma, he had been angry at Snow for giving that imp information that he could use in the future. Charming did not trust Rumpleskitskin but the way Snow had pleaded with him to visit the cells, he couldn't say no.

But now Charming knew what his future holds, he is only grateful that he now knows what the baby will be and even has a name for her. Though how Snow came up with it he will never know. The instant he heard it, it had felt right.

He wanted Emma to know that her father loves her. Sure Snow will tell stories about their old life, but he wanted to tell he in his own words.

Deciding to put the paperwork off longer, Charming pulled out an empty parchment before he knew it he was writing down everything that had been going though his mind the last couple of weeks. It was a calming action.

A little while later Snow walked in to the office, candle in one hand. Waking up with Charming missing had panicked her, it may have to be something she gets use to but while he is still around she wanted him next to her.

When she found him slumped over the desk fast asleep, he heart softened. For the first time in ages he looked peaceful whilst asleep. She almost hate to wake him.

"Charming." Speaking softly place her free hand on his shoulders to gentle shake him awake. "Charming, it's late. Come to bed."

"Hmm?" Charming stirred. Blinking a few times in confusion. When he looked down at his desk he saw the parchments and it all became clear.

"Guess I managed to put off the paperwork for another night."

"What have you been doing in here I was worried." Snow glanced down trying to see what Charming was looking at.

Gathering the pieces of parchment together he folded them to form their own envelope. Sealing them with the castle crest that he kept ready and waiting.

"Charming?" Snow enquire agin.

Not saying a word to her Charming turned the block of paper around and wrote one clear name on to it.

Emma.

"This way she will hear from me how much I wished I could be there for her." He finally replied, placing the letter in a lockable draw.

Finally taking a peek at his wife, he saw the tears rolling down her face "Of course she will know, I will tell her everyday. Not for one moment will I let her think that she is not loved by both her parents."

Charming decided not to reply, he didn't want to add to his wife's, standing up he gave her forehead a kiss and took her hand.

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

Part two will be coming up very soon, Emma finds and reads the letter. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

33 years later

They had finally got round to moving out of the loft, they had found a nice house at the edge of town. Even managed to get some land with it, much to David's pleasing. Mary-Margaret was glad to have everyone under the same roof. It terrified her the thought of Emma and Henry moving back to New York.

For Emma, she had finally come to terms with having a family, and loved being around them. Her flying trip back in time scared her more than she would ever admit to. Emma needed them, plain and simple.

Most of the furniture moving was down to David and Emma, each piece had been move several times thanks to Mary-Margaret.

It seemed a lot of stuff had appeared from nowhere, it would have surprised Emma is her Mom paid a little visit to Gold's shop.

What intrigued her the most was the old fashioned writing desk, the detail in the wood was amazing. Nothing she had ever seen before.

Just as she was running her fingers along the carvings David came up behind her.

"Pretty amazing right. Geppetto's work, use to be my desk where I use to not do the paperwork." He said softly remembering old times.

"Glad to hear your affliction to paperwork still remains the same." Emma chuckled.

"Yes about as much as yours." How either of them got though the paperwork at the station is a mystery. "Why don't you take this, see if it spurs you along with work." David would like her to have something that use to belong to them.

"You sure you don't want it back?" Emma was hoping he would say no.

"Go ahead, I think I'll stick to my current spot." David seemed lost staring at the wooden desk in front of them.

"Granny's counter then." Laughed Emma, snapping David out of his nostalgic mood.

"Where else, constant supply of coffee."

Between the two of them, they got it up to Emma's room. She was glad that her parents included her in the move. She had spent enough time on her own and she Emma needed to be near them for the time being.

David left her alone to sort through her things, she didn't have much but it was more than what she arrived with when first in Storeybrook. Emma chucked to herself remembering the horror on her mother's face when noticing the little Emma had.

With almost everything in place Emma decided to check out the desk. Gentle opening the draws marvelling at the work, until she came to the last draw which was locked. Emma being Emma did not like the mystery of the locked door, with all the will in the world the draw would not open. Just as Emma was about to give up, maybe call her father she gave it one last shot using her not so legit skills of picking locks.

It was a tough one, but Emma had been taught well and the lock finally gave way. Being more pleased at opening the lock than seeing what was inside it, Emma didn't first notice the paper sitting in it.

It was only when she did a double take did she see the slight bit of white poking out though the layer of dust. Thinking that she should give it straight to David, it was after all his old desk, and this draw must have been locked for a reason.

Emma carefully took the old paper out trying to clear the dust from it as she was walking to the door of her room. The letter had her intrigued.

As she was wiping the dust, her heart stopped when she saw the name on the front.

Emma.

Gasping out load and having to steady of herself against the wall, Emma couldn't believe her eyes. It was impossible, how could this be for her. The draw was locked, even David said that he hadn't used or seen this desk since the enchanted forest.

The blond, who had now sank to the floor was lost. Should she open it, or give it to back to David. It was his, even if the letter was meant for her he may not want her to read it now.

The slight tapping on the door made Emma jump out of her skin. Hearing the noise from inside the room David entered thinking she may be hurt.

"Emma, are you okay?" What he saw confused him even more, slumped up against the wall with tears streaming down Emma's face. Not even knowing herself that she was actually crying.

"Hey Emma, what's wrong." Charming crouched to the floor, his eyes full of concern.

Wiping the tears angrily from her face with the sleeves of the tatty jumper she was wearing. Emma held up the letter in her hand. "Was this, is this for me?"

David was stunned, he had completely forgot about it until seeing the letter in his daughter's hand. "Wow, where did you find this?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snooped, but I opened the locked draw and there is was. You can have it back, I'll pretend that I didn't see it." Emma felt like she had regressed. Being in foster homes growing up she learnt that you didn't do this, you didn't open other peoples draws. You found yourself in a new home after that.

"Emma, it's okay. I'm not angry, just shocked that it was still in there. It's your desk and your letter. I wrote it before the curse, whilst your Mom was pregnant with you." It hurt David to see Emma like this. His adult daughter seemed like she was a scared little girl. He didn't know exactly, but he had feeling it had something to do with her past "families".

"How did you know my name?" Emma was trying to pull herself together.

"Ah well that was your mother's thinking, we went to Rumple for more information on the curse. She had your name already picked out. I didn't have a clue."

"So I can read this now?" Emma asked carefully, scared of the reply.

"Of course. We are just popping out for some food so the house is all yours."

"Thanks Dad." The fact that she called them Mom and Dad now felt amazing to David. He felt his heart skip a beat and just that one word. Feeling brave he lent over and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Part 3 up tomorrow. Thank you for you comments favourites and follows for the last chapter, just love seeing it pop up in my inbox.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is the final chapter. Little nervous about this one, hope you enjoy it.

I really enjoy writing about the Charming family. (Especially DaddyCharming) if you have any story ideas I would love to take a bash at writing it Pm me if you do.

THANK YOU EVERYONE for the review, F&amp;F's :)

* * *

With shaking hands Emma unsealed the paper, trying to be as careful as she could with the old parchment.

The inside was perfect condition, she easily recognised her Father's writing.

_My Dearest Emma,_

_I am not sure how old you will be when your Mother will give you this letter, I have asked to give it to you once you are old enough to understand the curse and why we did what we had to do._

_There is so much I wish to say but I am not great with words, that has always been Snow's job. So I am just going to speak from my heart._

_I wish I could be there now for you, I am sorry I missed your first steps, your first words. The first time you lost a tooth. I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up and hug you when you fell. To tell you it's okay to cry. I am sorry was not there to keep your future suitors in line. To tell them you are not a just prize to be won, or to sit on the side lines admiring them._

_I wish I could have seen you grow up to be the strong amazing woman I know you will be. To know if you have dark hair like your Mother's or blond like mine._

_I want you to know that even though I am not there with you. I love you, and have loved you the moment your Mom told me that she was pregnant with you. You were always wanted and even though it's not how we planned I am so glad for now we are together, even if are a bump. A bump who already has a mighty kick, which I hope you keep for any gentlemen who deserves it (all of them in my opinion)._

_Don't let anyone tell you what to do (though listen to your mother, she is very wise) follow your heart and your instincts._

_We talk a lot, you and I. Though Snow does not know this. At night when your mother is very much asleep, you decide to kick and move so much that I can see it. You seem to settle when I talk, it's mainly silly stories that I use to hear as a child, but I like to think you know who I am. So even though you never see me just remember I am there._

_We are told that the curse will last 28 years, and I promise you this I will find you. So I can say all this in person._

_I love you so much my daughter._

_Your Father._

By the time Emma finished she was a wreak, there was no hiding the tears or any point in trying to remove them.

She had heard stories of course from mainly Snow about how much they were looking forward to having a baby. But seeing this letter from David, a letter that was written before she was born. It felt real to her now. She didn't grown up unloved, she was loved very much, it was just her parents couldn't be there.

Though they were here now and Emma was thankful for that. She finally had her family. Slightly crazy and very strange but there were here.

Gathering herself up, Emma went to the bathroom. Not even wanting to see the state of her face she splashed cold water all over. There was something she had to do, something that until now she had been scared to do.

Just as Emma was making her way down the stairs, the front door opened. In walked her parents, with her baby brother in a sling around her Mom.

"Emma! Have you been crying, what's the matter?" Mary-Margaret voice full of concern.

David knew what the tears were about, he just didn't know if he had pushed his daughter too far by letter.

Without saying a word Emma ran to her parent, and just like back in Granny's when she returned from the past Emma hugged them both.

"I love you Mom, I love you Dad." Emma's voice would not have been heard if she wasn't so close to them both.

"Oh Sweetheart, we love you too." Mary-Margaret started to join in with her daughter. Hearing those words meant the world to her, she knew Emma would not say it if she didn't mean it.

David cleared his throat "we always have."

Emma pulled back slightly need to compose herself a little. "I think I know that now." Without being able to stop herself she gave David another hug "Thank you."

David didn't want to let her go, he want to hold and protect his little girl even though he knew she was quite capable to protect herself. But at least now she had people standing behind her ready to fight if need be.


End file.
